Where Darkness Dwells
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: DEMON DIARY. Stuff that could have possibly happened before the manga. COMPLETE


"Where Darkness Dwells" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary or its characters.  
  
*Eclipse*  
  
"Eclipse," a harsh voice spoke the name of his most loyal servant. The younger demon, kneeling before his master, looked up. His long silky black tresses fell into his face, covering his eyes. Lord Raenef sat on his throne, unmoving, mimicking a stone statue. The cold black orbs would send chills through a human's body but had no effect on Eclipse.  
  
"My Lord?" His voice came out in a tone almost equal to that of his master's. "You called for me?" He removed the cloak that gracefully draped his body as he stood. "Ah, Eclipse, I seem to need your expertise." With this, he met his superior's gaze and his eyes showed that he was curious by the means of what that statement meant. "You are going to help me teach those petty humans to use Dark Magic. I think we should start with that spell of yours." An evil smile crossed the lord's face as he contemplated what he planned to do. "It's the Dark Arrow, sir."  
  
He fell to the floor as he was struck with a heavy hand to the side of his face. "How dare you correct me! I will not tolerate such insolence from any of my subjects, including you, Eclipse!" Eclipse, barely managing to catch himself, remained on his knees, not daring to make a move until ordered to do so. "I apologize, sir. For a second I forgot my station." Lord Raenef stood and walked forward to stand directly before the kneeling demon. "You are forgiven. Now, stand," his voice was calm, but cold. Eclipse obeyed, unwilling to further upset Lord Raenef. "I want to start somewhere in the region closes to us. Any suggestions?"  
  
"We could start the towns north of us, sir. Maybe, more specifically, Miloan." Lord Raenef began to pace for several moments. "That sounds like a good plan. Miloan is one of the smallest towns. It will do well for a trial to see how they handle it. Now, tell me more about that spell of yours." Eclipse went into an explanation of about how the Dark Arrow uses a small amount of mezraez but has a great destructive effect. Lord Raenef listened intently and absorbed every word. "Splendid. Absolutely genius. So, a human should be able to gather enough mezraez for it then?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Even mortals have enough mezraez for such a simple attack. But, they might kill each other in the process of learning it." Lord Raenef began to chuckle. Eclipse, on the other hand, found nothing funny. "Well, that is the point, Eclipse. Causing destruction and wreaking havoc are what a demon lord is supposed to do. One day, Eclipse, I will be the greatest demon lord of them all," he said as he went into a sort of dazed state, perhaps daydreaming. Eclipse shook his head, knowing that would never happen. Lord Raenef was good at his job, but his magical talents were mediocre. Eclipse assumed that was his main reason for doing this. "Eclipse, we are to be on our way." Eclipse pulled the cloak back over his self and followed Lord Raenef out of the manor.  
  
Lord Raenef and Eclipse spent many days in Miloan. Upon their arrival, they encountered a gentleman who was kind enough to offer them shelter if needed. (He owned the only local hotel.) They graciously accepted and Lord Raenef chose the man to be the first one tested. It was complete success. Eclipse spent three days teaching him how to gather mezraez. Afterwards, it took an additional five days for him to make the Dark Arrow.  
  
Within the month, the entire town of Miloan, as well as a few neighboring towns and cities, were using the Dark Arrow. (It was somewhat easier for them to hunt.) "It is not perfection, but it will do," Lord Raenef observed, watching the mortals around him practice. "Eclipse, you have done an excellent job teaching them. I must say I have no complaints. I'm actually in quite a good mood." To celebrate, Lord Raenef and Eclipse went on a sort of 'frightening spree' and later set a town or two on fire.  
  
"So, what do you say we return home tomorrow and let the humans have their fun for a while?" Eclipse turned to face the lord, unsure of rather this was a question or command. "Yes," he said. "Then tomorrow it is." Eclipse sighed in relief as he began to follow Lord Raenef back to the hotel.  
  
Eclipse found it difficult to sleep that night. It seems the whole of the town had been a 'little' celebration that went on into the early morning hours. He glanced at the sleeping figure adjacent to him. ~Out cold.~ Lord Raenef was sound asleep. ~He can sleep through anything.~ Somehow, around four o'clock A.M., he managed to drift off.  
  
Lord Raenef awoke the next morning to an already-dressed-and-ready-to-go Eclipse. The black haired demon was sitting in a chair, reading. When he noticed his elder was awake, he rose and leaned expectantly into a bow. "You're already up, I see. Always the early riser, aren't we?" That was not so much as question as a statement made with centuries of proof to back it up. Lord Raenef dress, with help of course, and proceeded to the door, where he waited for Eclipse to open it.  
  
The second they returned home to the manor, Lord Raenef went directly to his quarters and straight to bed. Eclipse, worried about the lord, went to check and make sure he was okay. He was. ~Not ill. Maybe he's just tired.~ Eclipse had work to do. So, he went to do just that.  
  
For about a week, things were back to normal (meaning Eclipse worked and Lord Raenef spent a lot of time getting his 'beauty sleep') and Lord Raenef was back in horrid spirits. "Eclipse! I want to go see how those humans have come about with that magic," the demon lord spat. "Yes, Lord Raenef." With a bow and a wave of his had, Eclipse and his master found themselves hundreds of feet in the air watching the scenes below in horror.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In the east, there was nothing but barren land. What land that still contained its beauty, would not be untouched for long. Hardly anything could be seen but heaps of bodies and smoke arising form the burning trees and villages. Everywhere you went, the sounds of frightened women, children, and the last words of the dying could be heard.  
  
Humans, who were once in a state of peace and tranquility, now waged war against each other in a struggle for power and strength. If you were to walk the grounds, you'd see nothing but bodies and spilt blood. And, surely, not far from where you stand, there would be men, women, and children casting the Dark Arrow upon on another until only one was left standing.  
  
Things continued on like this for several days. Lord Raenef and Eclipse watched with smile and a feeling of great accomplishment. They had achieved what no other demons had. Kingdoms had fallen due to rebellions of the lower classes. Those who managed to escape battles and death were later left with nothing. They would hat toe start over with their lives as best they could.  
  
Two demons watched with jolts of excitement as the few mortals left cried and screamed as they found what was left of their homes, family, and townsfolk. After all the commotion had died down they returned home. (They had no idea what the counsel would say when they were presented with this, but they would be congratulated on the mess they made- to a very 'fine' point.)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It took several decades for the people to get their town close to the way things used to be. The kingdoms were no more and things would forever be changed. As for the two demons: they were heavily congratulated and equally scolded. And to this day, four hundred years later, humans are banned from being taught the Dark Arts.  
  
*Raenef*  
  
"Be careful! Don't get too close!" A boy yelled at his friends as they stood, holding rocks and sticks in their miniature hands. Upon each of the seven fasces was a look of hatred and utmost disgust. They stood in as circle as if shielding what's inside from the rest of the world as their arms flew back and forth and the rocks they held were released. The only sound other than their effort that could be heard, was the sound of a child screaming in protest.  
  
"What are you boys up to!?" They stopped moving at the sound of the voice of Mr. Yomata, the town's oldest man. After a few seconds of being still and silent, the boys scattered, each headed toward his home. Mr. Yomata walked cautiously forward, toward the lump on the ground. The small figure lay, shaking, dirty , bruised, and bleeding. The look on the man's face went form on of concern to disappoint when he saw the familiar face of the beaten child he'd just saved. He walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A small boy curls up in a darkened corner and watches as people pass him, unknowing of his presence, or perhaps, trying to forget that he exists. "Hello." He looks up and to his left, greeted by the smiling face of a young girl, who couldn't have been more than four or five years of age, gazing down upon him. ~No one's ever smiled at me before.~ "H-hi," he barely managed, attempting a smile. "Oh dear God! Sandy! Didn't I tell you to stay away from that -that monster?!" The little girl was obviously confused about why she couldn't talk to the boy. "But Grandma-" The words died away as the girl and her grandmother drew further away from him. He was alone, again.  
  
The sky grew dark and rain began to pour over the city. The activity in the center of town halted and the busy streets were deserted. The young boy hid under a table of one of the village's cafés. He wrapped his cloak tightly around him as the rain brought cold wind with it. He curled into a ball, prepared to go to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Several years later..  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The boy walked through the village, the hood of his cloak no longer on his face. As he passed, the townspeople parted to make room. "Thank you," he said politely, confusing most standing near him. He continued to be kind even though he was treated so cruelly.  
  
One day, he joined the guild- a band of local thieves that owned part of the town of Pulhel. After a while he discarded the cloak- the only clear way people could identify him. Over the years he accepted his fate as a thief- a little unwillingly- as means of survival. He never thought that he would be the next Demon Lord Raenef.  
  
t.b.c.  
  
A/N: I'll continue this.basically following the manga. 


End file.
